1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a method of removing oil as implemented prior to the breaking or dismantling of industrial waste objects containing oil, such as compressors, engines, or the like, and to an apparatus for effecting the same.
2. (Description of the Related Art)
Conventionally, after an industrial waste object made from iron, plastic or a combination of these, etc. has been broken up using a breaking machine, or the like, it is recycled by separation and classification.
Since waste objects such as the compressors, engines, or the like contain oil, there is a danger of the oil catching fire and exploding if they are put directly into a breaking machine in this state. Thus, it has only been possible to break up such products by low-temperature breaking in an inert gas atmosphere, which entails expensive apparatus and running costs. In general, it has been common to use manual dismantling by fusing, which is inexpensive but dangerous.
However, the manual dismantling by fusing generates flames and involves the danger of fire or burns, the ambient atmosphere is degraded by production of smoke, and there are also limits on the processing capacity of the operator. Accordingly, it has been necessary previously to remove oil from waste objects in an efficient manner, in order that they can be processed safely using a breaking machine, or the like.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide a method of and an apparatus for removing oil from industrial waste objects, whereby dismantling can be carried out safely without polluting the ambient environment, by removing oil efficiently from industrial products containing oil, prior to dismantling of the same in a breaking machine, or the like.
In accomplishing the above and other objectives, a method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: attaching an oil recovery vessel to a first opening provided in an upper portion of a waste object containing oil; injecting water into the waste object via a second opening positioned below the first opening, thereby causing water to accumulate inside the waste object and causing the oil inside the waste object to float upwards; and recovering the oil that floats upwards in the oil recovery vessel.
Hot water, cleaning solution or water at room temperature is preferably used as water to be injected into the waste object to reduce the viscosity of oil contained therein or soften oil adhering thereto.
Advantageously, the second opening is connected to a recovery tank, and after oil has been recovered in the oil recovery vessel, the oil and water lying above the second opening is recovered in the recovery tank.
Conveniently, at least one of the first and second openings is a through-hole formed in the waste object.
Another form of the present invention is a method comprising the steps of: connecting a recovery tank to a first opening provided in an upper portion of a waste object containing oil and to a second opening positioned below the first opening; injecting water of a predetermined temperature held in the recovery tank into the waste object via the second opening, thereby causing water to accumulate inside the waste object and causing the oil inside the waste object to float upwards; and recovering the oil that floats upwards in the recovery tank via the first opening.
Advantageously, after oil has been recovered in the recovery tank, the oil and water lying above the second opening is recovered in the recovery tank via the second opening.
Conveniently, the first opening is connected to a vacuum pump, and the inside of the waste object is reduced to low pressure before water is injected into the waste object.
Again conveniently, the first opening is connected to a compressed air source, and after oil has been recovered in the recovery tank, the oil and water lying above the second opening is recovered in the recovery tank by supplying compressed air to the inside of the waste object.
A further form of the present invention is a method comprising the steps of: connecting a heated fluid source and a recovery tank, respectively, to a first opening and a second opening provided in a waste object containing oil; causing the oil inside the waste object to flow out via the second opening, by supplying a heated fluid to the inside of the waste object via the first opening; and recovering the oil discharged from the second opening in the recovery tank.
It is preferred that steam be used as the heated fluid. In this case, condensate of steam supplied to the inside of the waste object is caused to accumulate inside the waste object.
Heated air may be used as the heated fluid. In this case, the second opening is provided at the lowest point of the waste object, and oil inside the waste object, which has been reduced in viscosity by the heated air, is recovered in the recovery tank under its own weight.
An apparatus according to the present invention includes a recovery tank connected to a first opening formed in an upper portion of a waste object and to a second opening positioned below the first opening, a first pipe connecting the first opening to the recovery tank via a first valve, a second pipe connecting the second opening to the recovery tank via a second valve, a pump provided in the second pipe, and a controller for controlling the first and second valves and the pump.
By this arrangement, when the second valve is opened and the pump is actuated, water of a predetermined temperature contained in the recovery tank is injected into the waste object via the second opening to accumulate inside the waste object, thereby causing the oil in the waste object to float upwards. Such oil is recovered in the recovery tank via the first opening by opening the first valve.
Advantageously, the apparatus further includes a third pipe connecting the second opening and the recovery tank via a third valve, wherein after oil has been recovered in the recovery tank, the oil and water lying above the second opening is recovered in the recovery tank by opening the third valve.
Again advantageously, the apparatus further includes a vacuum pump connected to the first opening via a fourth valve, wherein before injecting water into the waste object, the inside of the waste object is reduced to low pressure by opening the fourth valve.
The apparatus may include a compressed air source connected to the first opening via a fifth valve, wherein after the oil has been recovered in the recovery tank, the oil and water lying above the second opening is recovered in the recovery tank by opening the fifth valve to supply compressed air to the inside of the waste object.